The End is Where We Start From
by emeraldsage85
Summary: The chronicles of Harry and Ron's relationship both during and after the war. M/M. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot but it spiraled out of control. It's probably a bit movie-centric as well. The standard disclaimer applies.

The End is Where We Start From

"Harry," Ron says in the darkness, reaching out to stroke his lover's cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Why can't we tell anyone about us? Are you…are you ashamed of us… together like this?" Ron presses him.

He can't quite bring himself to call Harry his boyfriend. He's not sure where they really stand yet. It's only been a few quick, heated moments here and there, clumsy fumbling and clashing tongues when they can grab a moment to themselves. It's nearly impossible to manage in a house full of Weasleys, especially with the preparations for Bill and Fleur's wedding going on.

Harry doesn't answer for a moment and Ron's heart jumps into his throat. Maybe he's said the wrong thing, maybe this is just experimentation to Harry, just something that blokes sometimes do, maybe –

"Ron," Harry says.

It cuts through Ron's worrying like a knife slices through butter. Harry cups Ron's face in his hands and kisses him.

"I'm trying to keep you safe," he says.

"I'm about to go off and hunt bloody horcruxes with you. Do you think that's safe?" Ron snaps.

Harry sighs. He reaches over and takes Ron's hand.

"I love you," he says, so quietly that Ron almost misses it.

It's the first time Harry's ever said it and it brings a smile to his face. Ron's said it before, mostly in the heat of one of their hasty groping sessions, but he's always meant it freely and easily.

"I haven't told anyone because someone who isn't a friend or family will find out. What if **he **finds out? They'll use you to get to me. It might be dangerous hunting horcruxes but I don't want you to be a bigger target than you already are. Don't die for me Ron. I'm not worth it." Harry says.

Voldemort's name hangs in the air, unspoken but reminding them that their world is so much bigger than darkness of their bedroom. Ron wishes they won't have to leave. He wants to stay like this forever with Harry in his arms and never let go.

"You're always worth it," Ron says and he kisses Harry's forehead.

Harry shakes his head. Ron knows his lover doesn't believe it but he would go to hell and back just to be with the man.

"Get some sleep," he says. "We have a huge day tomorrow."

Harry rests his head on Ron's chest and closes his eyes. Ron wraps an arm around him and listens to his breathing get slower deeper as he falls asleep.

He knows it will be dangerous out there. The horrors that are yet to come are probably beyond anything he can imagine but he knows that there is no choice. They will have to find and destroy all of the horcruxes in order to give Harry the best chance at defeating Voldemort. Harry himself will come face to face with pure evil.

Ron only hopes they live through this. If they do he'll make sure that everyone knows just how much he loves the Boy Who Lived. He holds Harry for dear life as he closes his eyes and tries to keep their future at bay for just one more night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Fred are getting dressed before the wedding when Ron says, "It seems kind of strange, you know, having a wedding in the middle of a war."

Fred shrugs.

"Love happens whether it's war or not," he says as he pulls on his pants. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you Ron?"

He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and Ron rolls his eyes.

"Nope, no idea," he says.

"How about Hermione?" Fred asks.

Ron shakes his head.

"Never going to happen," he says.

"Because?" his brother prompts.

"Because she reminds me of mum. She's always bossing me around and calling me Ronald."

"Don't let either of them hear you say that. It'd be like poking a nest of doxy eggs," Fred says with a smirk.

"Then don't tell them I said that!" Ron snaps.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred says, although the mischievous glint in his eyes says otherwise.

There's silence for a moment while Ron buttons his shirt and Fred tries to figure out where he left his belt.

Finally Fred says, "Are you going to tell me who it is then or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Ron hesitates for a second before answering carefully.

"How did you know?" he asks.

"Because I can see it. You're in love," Fred says simply.

For a moment Ron wonders just how much he should give away. They are keeping their relationship a secret after all. Then the penny drops. Ron scowls.

"You already know, don't you?" he asks. "You just want me to say it."

Fred winks at him and then grins.

"Don't tell anyone," Ron says.

"It's not my place to say anything," Fred says soberly.

He concentrates on tying his tie for a moment before raising his eyes to his younger brother again.

"You do know that no one will care right? We all love you no matter who you're with," he says.

"I know. It's not about that. It's just…he doesn't want that sort of information to get into the wrong hands. He's trying to protect me."

"And by not telling anyone no one can be pressured into giving up that information because they won't know," Fred finishes for him.

Ron nods.

"Understandable," Fred says.

He grabs his jacket and claps Ron on the shoulder.

"Just…look after each other okay?"

When Ron nods he strides from the room, calling for George to get a move on because they need to get the fireworks ready. As Ron fastens his tie he realizes he's glad that somebody knows, even if it is just Fred. He smiles.

Ron doesn't know it now but this will be the last personal conversation he'll ever have with Fred before his death.

In the months to come he'll reflect on this moment many times, wondering if he should have said more. He'll wonder if he should have told Fred he loved him or asked for forgiveness for all of the rows they've had as siblings over the years. The what ifs will resonate in the very fibre of his being and the regret will never leave.

For now though, he goes off to find Harry. Maybe they can have a quick snog before they have to make an appearance for the family wedding photos.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Death Eaters return with Harry, Ginny is the one who reacts first. She screams and makes a run for him but her father yanks her back. Ron just stands there, frozen to the spot. An ache spreads in his chest as though a knife has gone straight through his heart. Voldemort laughs.

"Foolish girl, from now on you put your faith in me," he says.

Everyone stands there staring, unsure of what to do now that the saviour of the wizarding world is dead. They had all trusted so blindly that he would defeat Voldemort that no one even thought about losing.

And then Voldemort invites all present to join him. No one moves. After what seems like an eternity Neville limps forward. The Death Eaters jeer and laugh at him but he presses on, speaking about how Harry will never really be dead for them. They will all carry him in their hearts. Then he pulls the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the sorting hat and the world explodes into chaos.

Harry jumps from Hagrid's arms and goes running. The Death Eaters fly into action and soon everyone is battling it out. Ron's still standing there, still rooted to the spot unable to believe what just happened. Harry's alive. He feels as if all of the air has been sucked out of his lungs and he gasps.

"Ron!" Hermione shouts. "We have to kill the snake!"

Ron snaps out of his reverie and follows after her. He has no time to think about what might possibly happen to Harry. They have to see this through, just like they promised. It proves more difficult than they thought though. The snake is not about to go quietly and they are quickly without enough basilisk fangs to finish the task. Nagini backs them into pile of rubble and poises herself to strike.

Ron wraps his arms around Hermione to shield her. He'll take the brunt of it only to keep her safe, even if it means ending up like Snape. He closes his eyes, expecting sharp fangs to sink into his flesh.

But there is nothing. When he opens his eyes again he sees Neville standing there, bruised and bloody, with the sword of Gryffindor clutched in his hand. Ron breathes a sigh of relief.

"Ron? You can let go now. You're sort of hurting me," Hermione squeaks.

Ron releases her.

"Sorry," he says.

He gets to his feet and claps Neville on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate," he says.

"Any time," Neville says with a grin.

Hermione grabs Ron by the arm and directs him back to the castle entrance. They need to find Harry. When they get there, Voldemort is dead and Harry is standing there looking a little stunned.

"Harry?" Ron says hesitantly.

"Ron," is all Harry can say.

They run to each other. Ron thinks they're just going to hug but then Harry's lips are on his, crushing him into a bruising kiss. He briefly thinks about who is watching but then decides, _sod it. I don't care. _He pours all of his pent-up emotions into the kiss and presses Harry firmly against him. When they break apart Ron becomes aware that several people are staring at them.

"It's about bloody time!" Hermione says.

She hugs them both.

"You're not mad?" Harry asks.

"Of course I am! I'm furious that it took so long for you two to tell me about this!"

She smiles though and Harry can't help but manage one of his own. Ron looks around at the devastation before turning to his friends again.

"What do we do now?" he asks.

"We rebuild," Harry says.

After the basic clean-up is done and arrangements are made for the dead and wounded, people start to disapparate. Ron takes Harry's hand in his.

"Home?" he asks.

Harry nods and they disapparate. They land just outside the Burrow.

"God I've missed this place," Ron says.

Harry doesn't say anything. He hasn't realized how tired he is until now. He's bone weary and all he wants is a shower, food, and sleep. He follows Ron into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

In the weeks to come everything is a jumble of activity and emotions. The first thing they do is hold Fred's funeral. George gives the eulogy even though it nearly kills him to do it but he manages to choke the words out. Fred is buried in the family plot, near his uncles Gideon and Fabian Prewett.

Ron tries to hide his emotions but after a while even he succumbs to tears and sobs into Harry's shoulder. Harry holds him but doesn't cry himself. He's so numb and so tired in the aftermath of the war that he can't manage it.

In the weeks that follow, they apparate daily to Hogwarts to help with the clean-up efforts for the ruined castle. Hermione volunteers herself and then goads them both into helping, even after Harry insists he's done enough.

On the inside though, Harry's uncertain of what to do with himself so he's glad for the distraction. After seventeen years, it's finally over. Truth be told, he never thought he would live this long.

_Five points for sheer dumb luck! _Professor McGonagall's voice echoes in his head.

He tries not to dwell on what could have been, even if every news outlet in the wizarding world keeps reminding him of it. It's time to start living for himself now. He's got a whole future ahead of him. Harry sits down beside Ron on the grass. It's nearly dusk and they're both knackered.

"Time to head home?" he asks.

"Yeah," Ron says. "Mum told us we better not be late this time cause she's making meatballs."

Harry's stomach growls at the thought of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He gets to his feet and extends a hand to Ron to help him up.

"Let's go then," he says.

When they arrive at the Burrow, Molly fusses over them, asking about their day and wanting to know how the restoration project is going. Harry answers most of her questions as Ron is only capable of producing grunts when he's this tired and hungry.

Molly and Arthur take their respects spots as heads of the table while Ron and Harry sit across from George and Ginny.

Ginny talks animatedly about her return to Hogwarts in the fall. She wonders whether they'll have a Quidditch team because she wants to try out for Chaser. Harry assures her that there'd be no Hogwarts without Quidditch, which makes her smile.

Mr. Weasley updates everyone on the progress of the Ministry. It seems the interim Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has been confirmed as permanent. Molly chatters about everything and nothing, interspersed with comments from the rest of the table. The only one to remain silent is George. He hasn't said much since Fred's death. His father tries to draw him out by asking how business is going.

"It's fine," George says. "I just wish Ron would reconsider my job offer."

There's no malice intended by this statement but Harry can see Ron is taking it that way. The tips of his ears are turning red.

"What's wrong with Lee? You only need two people," Ron says.

George fiddles with his napkin.

"Nothing… It's just… he's not…"

_He's not my brother. _It hangs there in the silence.

"I've already told you no," Ron says finally. "Running a joke shop isn't what I want to do. And there's nothing wrong with Lee as an employee and if there is sack him and find someone else, just not me!"

"Maybe-" Harry begins, trying to ease some of the tension.

It's too late. George gets up from the table and deposits his plate in the sink.

"Never mind then," he says wearily and disappears to his room.

Molly glowers at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! Your brother is going through an awful time right now. You could at least be a little more sensitive!" she scolds.

"What am I supposed to do, mum? Agree to work somewhere I have no interest in working just to make George feel better?" he snaps.

"Well you've got to find something that pays if you're not going back to school. You can't restore Hogwarts for free forever!"

"I will find something but that doesn't mean I'm working for George!" Ron retorts.

Arthur and Ginny shoot a knowing look at each other. Harry can see them silently deciding which of them will intervene. Arthur raises an eyebrow, indicating that he'll handle this one.

"Let's not argue. Please can we just have a nice family dinner without fighting? Merlin knows we've been all been through a lot lately," he says.

Molly sags in her chair, looking defeated.

"You're right," she says.

Arthur gets up and comes around to hug her.

"It's going to be okay," he says. "We'll get through this."

Under the table Harry squeezes Ron's hand. Arthur and Ginny begin to clear up the table. Harry starts to pile up an armload of dishes but then he notices Ron slipping away.

"Go," Arthur says.

"Are you sure? I really should help clean up since I didn't cook," Harry says.

"It's fine. Ginny and I will clean up tonight," Arthur says.

Harry strides down the hallway and up the stairs to the room he shares with Ron. His boyfriend is lying on his bed, face down. Harry becomes acutely aware that Ron's crying. He sits down on the bed and rests one hand on Ron's back, rubbing in slow circles.

He knows he doesn't need to say anything. He just needs to let Ron know that he's there. Finally after what seems like an eternity of being perched on the edge of the bed, his boyfriend moves over to allow enough space for him to lie down. Harry curls up next to Ron, who is now lying on his side, and waits for him to speak.

"I don't know anymore," Ron says.

"Come again?" Harry asks confusedly.

"I don't know what to do with my life. I just…mum's always on my case, we're never going to get Hogwarts re-built in time for the fall, and… everything's falling apart. Fred's gone and everyone just expects me to carry on because it doesn't matter how I feel. Everyone asks about George but no one cares that my life has gone to shit," Ron sobs.

"I care. You matter," Harry says.

He wraps an arm around Ron and pulls him close.

"Whatever happens we'll figure it out. Together," Harry says.

"Don't know what I'd do without you," Ron mumbles against Harry's shirt.

"Probably eat chocolate frogs and listen to Cannons games," Harry says.

He feels a snort of half-hysterical laughter against his chest.

"You know me too well," Ron says.

Harry doesn't reply. He simply pulls Ron closer and kisses him, hoping that he can keep them both sane until he figures out a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

The Burrow is quickly becoming too small for Ron and Harry. Despite having fewer people living there than ever before, they find it nearly impossible to get a moment alone. Now that cooler weather is beginning to set in, even going down to the stream at the edge of the property is out of the question. They've spent many late afternoons there, swimming, picnicking, and making love.

Ron sits on the sofa in the living room, staring out the window. Harry has gone to Diagon Alley on an errand for Molly to get supplies for that night's dinner. Ron watches the birds flying over the field near the house. It's time for them to head south for the winter. He wishes he could do the same.

He still has no direction in his life. The restoration of Hogwarts is complete now, having only taken a few short months due to no shortage of volunteers willing to return the castle to its former glory. He still has no job, which Molly reminds of him frequently. Two days ago she brought home an application from Flourish and Blotts and begged him to apply. The papers are somewhere in his bedroom, buried under a mountain of junk.

"Here," a voice says, startling Ron out of his thought. "I thought you might want this."

Ron takes the copy of the Daily Profit that George is offering him.

"Thanks," he says. Before George can turn to leave, he blurts out, "Wait!"

George looks surprised and Ron knows exactly why. They haven't spoken beyond single words since the disastrous family dinner a few nights ago.

"I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to be rude to you. It's just…I don't really think working for you is a good idea. We'd probably end up killing each other the first day," Ron says.

George sits down beside him on the sofa.

"I know," he says.

"Then why do you keep asking?" Ron asks.

"Because you seem like you're lost, Ron. You're not yourself and everyone can see it. I just thought maybe a job would give you some direction. Mum seems to think so too. That's why she keeps bothering you about it," George says.

"I don't know, maybe…" Ron waffles.

"At least consider it," George tells him.

When Ron nods, George gets up and heads toward the kitchen. Ron opens the Daily Prophet. The headlines are more the same: the wizarding world's efforts to rebuild, rogue Death Eater sightings, and tidbits of the latest gossip regarding political and entertainment scandals. Ron flips aimlessly though the pages until he comes across a photograph of himself and Harry. The headline reads _Boy Who Lived – GAY? _

The byline lists the author as none other than Rita Skeeter and Ron cringes in disgust. Still, he takes a cursory read through the article out of sheer curiosity.

_Harry Potter, a mere boy of fifteen and saviour of the wizarding world, may just have a few skeletons in his closet after all. In fact, several witnesses from the Battle of Hogwarts have confirmed what the Daily Profit has suspected all along. It is not Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, who catches the fancy of the Boy Who Lived but rather his other closest companion and supposed "best friend", Ronald Weasley. "We all saw them kiss," says Susan Bones, a seventh year student at Hogwarts. "It was right after Harry killed Voldemort." No world on how Miss Granger is taking this slight to her-_

Ron crumples up the Daily Profit and tosses it in the general direction of the fireplace, fuming. He's always hated Rita Skeeter, even more so now. He wanders into the kitchen, passing George on the way back to his room.

George spends a lot of time in his room these days, only really coming out for food or to visit the shop. The rest of the house is under strict orders from Molly not to bother him. Ron rummages around in the cupboards. He's not really hungry yet but it's getting close to lunch so he supposes he should eat.

He's pondering making soup when the kitchen fireplace suddenly turns green and sparks fly out, singing the already well-worn floor. Ron does a double take as he realizes that no one is there. After a few moments ashy footprints spread themselves across the floor and he figures it out.

"Harry?" he says.

Harry throws off the invisibility cloak and deposits the groceries on the table.

"Sorry, hope I didn't startle you," he says.

"You didn't really. Why are you wearing that?"

"Reporters," Harry says. "They cornered me just behind Merlin's Meats. I had to drop one of Fred and George's smoke pellets just to get away!"

Ron can't help but chuckle as he pulls Harry in for a kiss.

"Let me guess, they wanted you to explain how you defeated the Dark Lord **again**?" he asks.

Harry shakes his head.

"Not this time."

"Shocking. I thought they'd never give up on that one," Ron says.

Harry starts rifling through the shopping bags, picking out all of the cold ingredients to put in the fridge right away.

"They asked if I was gay," he says nonchalantly.

"And?" Ron asks.

"And I told them it was none of their business. Honestly Ron, I'm glad we put those wards up. Otherwise they'd be apparating here and we'd never get a moment of peace."

Ron grabs some groceries out of the bag and begins putting them into nearby cupboards. He knows better than to mention the Daily Profit article. It would only start a row about whether or not they should go public with their relationship. Harry changes the subject.

"I ran into Kingsley earlier," he says.

"Kingsley? You mean the Minister does his own shopping?" Ron asks.

"He said he was travelling on official Ministry business. He had enough security with him to stun a basilisk," Harry says as he puts the eggs on the side door of the fridge.

Ron doesn't say anything. He's not much for idle chitchat these days. What Harry says next takes him by surprise.

"He wants us to apply for the Auror program," Harry says. "He said they'd probably accept us given our 'credentials'."

He makes terrible air quotes with his fingers.

"Us?" Ron croaks.

"He meant you, me, and Hermione. I told him I don't think Hermione'd be interested. The last time she wrote she said something about magical law enforcement and house elves. Wouldn't put it past her to become a lawyer given how brilliant she is," Harry says.

When Ron doesn't say anything, Harry asks, "Ron are you all right?"

Ron shakes himself out of his shock.

"Are you going to apply?"

Harry looks at him like he's crazy for asking.

"Of course I'm going to apply. I've wanted to be an Auror since I met Mad-Eye."

He wanders over to where Ron's standing and takes his hand.

"I'll understand if you don't want to. You've been through a lot lately and if you need some more time-"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Ron's lips are on his, crushing him into an amazing kiss.

When they break apart, Harry gasps, "What brought that on?"

"You," Ron says. "You're always in the right place at the right time. I should call you my good luck charm."

For the first time since Fred's death Harry sees him smile properly and it makes his heart swell in his chest.

"Kingsley's going to send an owl with the application forms tonight," Harry says.

"Together, just we like said," Ron tells him.

Harry squeezes Ron's hand.

"Together," he agrees.


	6. Chapter 6

"No! Absolutely not! I will not have the pair of you going off to parts unknown to fight dark wizards!" Molly shrieks.

"Mum-" Ron says but he can't get a word in edgewise.

"When I said I wanted you to have a job, I meant somewhere safe, somewhere normal; not running off to become an Auror!"

"What, like working in a shop? That's why you keep bringing home applications for shops, isn't it? You want me to spend the rest of my days working in a bloody shop and not contributing anything useful just so I'll be safe. Is that it?" Ron explodes.

Molly sits down hard on the nearest kitchen chair.

"What if something happens to you? What if you get hurt, or worse, killed? I can't bury another child. I just can't," Molly sobs.

Ron wraps his arms around her and squeezes her tight. It's something he hasn't done since he was a child and as a grown man it feels a little strange.

"Mum," he says softly. "Harry and I want to do this. We've already applied."

"You don't know what it was like. I listened to that radio for months, hoping that your names wouldn't be on the list of the missing. I didn't even know where you were. You didn't come home, you didn't send me an owl, you didn't find a way to let me know you were safe," Molly says.

"This time it won't be like that," Ron assures her. "We'll apparate to training at the Ministry every day. We can even have lunch with dad if we want to. And we'll be home in time for tea. It won't be too different."

Molly decides to change tack.

"Harry, please, why can't you see reason? Haven't you both done enough for the war? Can't you settle down to a quiet life and just be happy together?"

"I don't think I'll ever have a quiet life," Harry says honestly.

When Molly looks like she might start crying again, Harry sits down in front of her. He takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Becoming an Auror isn't about glory or fame or even saving the world. It's a job and I've wanted to do that job since I was at Hogwarts. When I had my career assessment with Professor McGonagall this is what I told her I wanted to do," Harry says.

"Same here," Ron interjects.

He gives his mum a tight hug and then releases her. The kitchen fireplace turns green and Arthur steps through while brushing the soot from his cloak.

"Hello! How was everyone's…day?"

The cheerful greeting dies on his lips as he takes in the scene before him.

"Are you all right, Molly? What's happened?" he demands as he rushes to her side.

"I picked a career," Ron says drily.

"Oh yes, I heard about that. I ran into Kingsley today and he says he asked you both to apply for the Auror program," Arthur says casually.

When neither Harry nor Ron makes a move, he shoos them away.

"Why don't you two get started on dinner? Molly dear, let's go and get you cleaned up. You look a sight."

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and guides her upstairs.

As they start to pull out ingredients, Ron complains, "I just can't win with her, can I?"

"She's just scared. She'll come around eventually," Harry says.

"Doubtful," Ron mutters.

Dinner that night is especially quiet. George is still his un-talkative self and Molly can't speak without becoming upset. Now that Ginny is away at Hogwarts there's no one to help Arthur break the tension. He tries to lighten the mood with a story of an elderly muggle woman buying a cursed tea set at a yard sale but no one can really manage a smile, even when he gets to the bit where the teapot levitates and begins making a frightful cacophony that nearly gives the poor old dear a heart attack.

They clear up in silence and then retreat to their respective rooms in the house. Molly and Arthur go to the living room. Ron and George both take the stairs up to the bedrooms. Harry looks wearily at the living room for a moment, wondering if he should try to talk to Molly again. Then he decides that he'd better go upstairs. Ron is curled up on his bed, reading a book when Harry enters the room.

"Hey," he says.

Ron dog ears his page and sets it on the nightstand.

"Hey," he echoes as he sits up.

Harry climbs onto the bed and slots himself neatly into place against Ron's side. Even though they haven't been together long they already fit like two matching puzzle pieces.

"She'll have to get used to it," Harry says. "We're both adults now. We make our own decisions and this is what we've decided."

"She doesn't see it that way," Ron says miserably. "I want this so bad, Harry, but I don't want to break her heart."

"I know. It hurts to see your mum so upset but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If we don't do this now we'll never do it," Harry says firmly

"You're right," Ron tells him.

He leans in and kisses Harry gently on the lips. Harry responds by thrusting his tongue into Ron's mouth and moaning.

When they break apart Ron breathes, "No more talk, just us. And don't forget the silencing charm this time."

They never do make it back down to the living room. Ron falls asleep with his head on Harry's chest and starts snoring. When he wakes up again it's because he desperately needs the loo. He dimly realizes as he stumbles out of bed that Harry isn't there. After relieving his aching bladder he decides to search for his wayward boyfriend.

Harry's not anywhere upstairs. He wouldn't have entered any of the other bedrooms and the attic is certainly out of the question. The ghoul up there keeps everyone away. Ron's just about to head downstairs when an idea strikes him: the balcony. He wouldn't put it past Harry to be out on that rickety old thing, even at this time of night.

The balcony door opens with a loud creak and Ron hopes it doesn't wake anyone else in the house. A gust of wind hits him square in the face and he can hear the sound of driving rain. Harry is out there wearing nothing but his shorts. He's leaning over the edge, one hand outstretched to catch the falling drops.

"You should come in. You're going to catch your death out here," Ron says.

Harry turns around Ron can see that he's soaked. His hair is plastered to his head and drops of rainwater obscure his glasses.

"I'm fine," he says.

"Why'd you come out here in the first place? It's bloody freezing!" Ron complains.

"Because it's wonderful," Harry tells him.

Ron gives him a look that clearly says 'you're crazy' but he moves to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Harry leans back against Ron's chest. His skin is like ice but Ron doesn't care.

"It's wonderful because I'm alive. I never thought I'd be here like this, to do something simple like stand in the rain. Truthfully I always thought I would die trying to defeat Voldemort," he says.

"We didn't think much beyond destroying him, did we?" Ron asks.

"Hermione did. She was always the smart one," Harry says.

"Hermione's **always** two steps ahead of us," Ron says and they both chuckle.

For a moment they stand there in silence, watching the rain pelt down, soaking everything below them.

Then Ron says, "It's like we just got stuck, isn't it? We came back here to live with mum and dad and we didn't do much else."

"We can start," Harry says.

He turns around and kisses Ron gently.

When they break apart, Harry says, "Move in with me."

"We're already living together," Ron laughs.

"I meant just the two of us."

Ron sighs because he knows how this conversation is going to go but he presses on. It would have happened eventually.

"We'd need to get a flat and put a deposit on it. And then we'd have to start paying rent. I can't afford it Harry; I'm not exactly swimming in cash at the moment. And in case you haven't noticed, mum and dad don't seem to care that we stay here. It'll have to wait until we're accepted into the Auror program and start getting paid. And don't you dare say you'll pay for the whole thing! I want everything to be equal. "

Harry waits until Ron draws breath before saying what he's been thinking.

"Or we could just move into Grimmauld place. Sirius left it to me in his will and the Order doesn't need it anymore."

Ron gapes at him.

"How-?"

"Dumbledore," Harry says.

"Are you mental?" Ron asks. "That place is dodgy."

"We can restore it," Harry says.

When Ron looks skeptical Harry presses against him and whispers, "We'd be alone together. No more hiding, no more silencing spells. We can be as loud as we like. We could christen every room in that damn place and no one would be around to care."

Ron shivers and he's not sure if it's from the cold or the fact that Harry's voice goes straight to his cock. Harry smirks in triumph. He's won and he's not going to let Ron forget that.

"We'll move on one condition," Ron says.

"What's that?"

"Let's get out of the ruddy cold and go back to our bed where it's warm. Oh, and you have to take these off," Ron says as he fingers the waistband of Harry's shorts.

Harry can't drag him back to their room fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Some days Ron wishes he hadn't given in so easily to Harry's demands that they live in Grimmauld Place. It's dark, drab, and the years of neglect show terribly. It doesn't feel like home, not like the Burrow does. There's an emptiness about it that bothers Ron when he finds himself alone.

Tonight he doesn't mind it though. It's important that he have a bit of time alone to make everything right because this night is very important. It's a night he'll remember for the rest of his life, either as the path to eternal happiness or as a cruel rejection. Ron slips a hand into his pocket and fingers the box there.

He thinks back to that conversation with Fred nearly a year ago. It dismays him that it feels like an eternity but it's out of reach now.

_We all love you no matter who you're with._

For a moment Ron wishes desperately that he could talk to Fred. He can't think of anyone else, friend or family, who could give him the right sort of pep talk to soothe his frayed nerves.

_I'll have to go it alone _he thinks.

He sits down at the table. There's nothing to do now but wait for Harry to get home. The table is set with nicest of the Black family china, dinner is keeping warm on the stove, and the box he has hidden for nearly a week is in his pocket.

He fidgets nervously and checks the clock at least half a dozen times, interspersed with jumping up to check the stove. He begins to think that maybe this was a stupid idea. Maybe another night would have been better. He's just bemoaning his decision to get ready to so early when he hears the front door open.

"Harry?" he calls.

"I'm home," Harry says.

Ron goes to the front hall and greets him with a quick peck on the lips.

"How was it?" he asks.

"Boring," Harry says miserably. "Dawlish made us practise the Flippendo jinx for an extra hour after class. Consider yourself lucky that your group has Robards. At least he lets you go on time."

"Well go on and get changed then. I've made dinner," Ron says.

"Ron you're a lifesaver. Remind me to thank you properly later."

Ron wanders into the kitchen again and busies himself with bringing the food to the table. It doesn't take long for Harry to reappear. When he does he settles himself opposite from his boyfriend and begins loading his plate.

Ron does the same but his thoughts are drifting. He wonders if he should do it now or wait until after the meal is done. It will have to be before the clearing up though. That wouldn't be very romantic.

"Ron," Harry's voice cuts through, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, just spaced out for a minute there," Ron says sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"I just said thank-you for cooking. I know it was supposed to be my night," Harry says.

"No problem. I just thought we could have a nice meal." 

Ron swallows hard. His heart is beating like the wings of a billywig and the rushing sound of blood fills his ears.

It must show on his face because Harry grabs his hand and says, "Ron, are you all right? You seem…nervous."

Ron chews his lower lip. _It's now or never,_ he thinks. He manages to stumble from the table, knocking his knees in the process, and clumsily fishes the box from his pocket. He can barely open it because his fingers are trembling.

As he crashes to one knee in front of his boyfriend, Ron manages to blurt out, "WILLYOUMARRYME?"

Harry gapes at him like he's grown an extra head.

"What?" he says breathlessly.

Ron regains a smidgeon of composure just long enough to say clearly, "Will you marry me?"

He presents Harry with the ring box, which holds two simple gold bands engraved with love and protection runes.

"Yes," Harry says in a rush and before Ron knows it he's on the floor with a lap full of Harry Potter. Dazedly he realizes that Harry's kissing him but he can't respond just yet. He's still in complete shock.

"Ron, you daft sod! Here I was thinking you were about to tell me something really terrible and then you go and do this!"

"You still said yes though," Ron manages to say.

"Of course I said yes. What did you think I was going to say?"

Harry looks amused now but Ron only cares that his chest no longer feels like it's going to explode. Harry said yes and everything is right in the world.

"So, should we firecall everyone we know to tell them we're engaged?" Ron asks.

"Not yet," Harry murmurs as he begins nibbling at Ron's neck.

"Here?" Ron asks.

"I believe I said something about wanting to christen every room in the house," Harry says.

Suddenly Ron finds he isn't hungry anymore, nor does he care about firecalling his family. The rest of the world can wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron stands in the kitchen of the Burrow, staring out at the tent outside. In a few minutes he needs to be out there to get married. His stomach feels like he's swallowed a dozen Cornish Pixies and his entire body is shaking like a leaf. He briefly wonders if he can make a run for it. He could slip out the back door, be down the path to the garden before anyone would even know and-

"Ron!" Hermione says, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Are you all right?"

"Is it too late to back out now?" Ron squeaks.

Hermione grabs him by the ear and twists it painfully.

"Ow!" Ron shrieks.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you do a runner today, so help me, I will murder you, dig up your corpse, and kill you again! How dare you even think about doing something like that to Harry?"

"Hermione, stop!" Ron begs. "It's not about Harry!"

Hermione grudgingly lets him go and fixes him with a look that reminds him way too much of his mother.

"Then what is it?" she demands.

"When I proposed, I just wanted to get married and be with Harry forever. I didn't want…all this," Ron says, making a sweeping gesture out towards the tent. "All those people out there… they're going to be **looking **at me, Hermione. I'm terrified! Why did I ever let mum plan this huge wedding?"

Hermione's face softens and she pulls him in for a hug.

"Don't think about the people looking at you. Just look at Harry and think about how this will all be worth it," she says.

Ron takes a deep breath.

"Okay," he says.

"Come on, you're going to be late if you don't get out there," Hermione says.

She all but drags Ron out of the house and down to the entrance of the tent, where Harry is waiting for him.

Harry takes his hand and says, "You're shaking. Are you okay?"

"Just nervous," Ron manages.

Harry lets out a shuddering breath and suddenly Ron is very aware that he's not the only one who's feeling a little bit scared.

"Ready?" Ron asks.

"Ready," Harry says.

Together they walk down the aisle.

Later that night Ron looks back on the day and realizes that the ceremony was the scariest part. The reception is mostly just mingling, eating, and drinking with the people he cares about most. As he dances in the arms of his new husband, Ron thinks that maybe his mother wasn't so crazy to plan this huge wedding after all. He feels surrounded by love and that's the best thing of all.

He reflects on how much has happened in such a short space of time: defeating Voldemort, losing Fred, rebuilding his life, and marrying the most important person in his world. It feels like everything has happened in both an eternity and a blip and Ron wonders if life is going to be like this from now on.

He hopes it's slower now. There are so many moments he needs and wants to share with Harry that will be so much better if he can savour them.

"Ron," Harry murmurs. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah. Love you," Ron says.

"Love you too," Harry says.

Ron kisses him to the whoops and hollers of the assembled crowd. He doesn't care that there are people watching, having long since gotten over that. A few drinks have helped as well.

When they pull apart, Ron says, "Best day of my life."

The dazzling grin Harry gives him in response is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.


End file.
